


Fanfic Writing and the Consequences

by salty_gay_prince



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal, Crack, It was a joke, M/M, please dont take this seriously, rip huaisang, so i cut most the smut sorry, there wasnt supposed to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_gay_prince/pseuds/salty_gay_prince
Summary: Wei Wuxian keeps sneaking off to meet someone. Lan Wangji is set on finding out who and why.In which Nie Huaisang writes fanfic at Wei Wuxians request and Lan Wangji finds out





	Fanfic Writing and the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke. It was never supposed to be a full one shot.  
> What am i doing.  
> I have lost control of my own writing  
> Based on the single braincell i share with: @berryberrynoizy  
> They wrote one on twitter and this is my portion.

Something was wrong.

Or maybe it was not actually wrong, but Wei Wuxian was CERTAINLY up to SOMETHING. Lan Wangji just simply could not put his finger on it, and it was starting to make him really uncomfortable.

Slipping out at random hours sneakily, always with a mischievous grin. Always having papers shoved under his arm or rolled up in his hands. 

Sneaky.

Though also as if he wasn't REALLY trying to hide.

Lan Wangji trusted the other. He was his Wei Ying. He knew the other wouldn't betray him. This did not stop the discomfort. He knew nothing. He wanted to know where he was slipping of to. What he was doing. Was it fun? Was it more fun than being with him?

No of course not. The other wasn't acting abnormal other than slipping off like 2 or 3 times a month. So it shouldn't bother him.

It shouldn't.

......

So why had he followed him? Why was he sneaking behind the other like a jealous wife trying to catch a peek at her unfaithful husband? Shameless! He himself was being shameless! He should turn around and pretend this didnt happen, but hearing a cheerful shout from his husband made him pause and slowly turn his head. The person he was waving so energetically to was....

Eh?

Nie Huaisang?

What was he doing meeting up with him? His brows furrowed, mouth set in a tight line as he tried to strain and hear what they were saying, but he was not quite close enough. They had just went into a shop for what he thinks was tea? After waiting a few minutes and deciding it was safe he went in as well. They we're sitting at a table in the corner speaking in hushed voices. Wei Wuxian seemed excitable, eyes practically glowing as he pulled the papers out and waved them around a moment before smacking them down on the table in front of the other man. Lan Wangji waited, practically holding his breath looking for some clue as Nie Huaisang took the papers and eyes them a moment before his brows suddenly furrowed and he flipped open a fan while saying something in a hushed annoyed tone towards Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji was distracted a brief moment as a lady brought him his tea, he gave a soft thank you before sipping it slowly as he watched his love laugh while waving a hand as if disregarding what the other man was telling him. There was what looked to be a sigh from Nie Huaisang before he pulled out his own small stack of papers and smack them down in front of the grinning man. They both took a moment to sip their tea. Ah...well no, Wei Ying decided to toss it all back in one go? Ah, he really had no manners at all. You dont drink tea like that. The other seemed to pour more before picking up the papers, eyes skimming the words. He soon appeared to be very excited, leaning in more so that his and Nie Huaisangs heads we're almost touching as he whispered and pointed out certain things. 

Why were they so close?

Why were they whispering?

In such a setting there was no need to whisper unless they we're discussing something unethical or-

Lan Wangji stood up and strode over to their table, unable to restrain himself any longer. The others barely had the time to register him there before he had snatched the papers from Wei Wuxians pretty hands. 

"A-ah! Lan Zhan?!" Came the surprised response.

"A....o....i...." Nie Huaisang hid his face behind the fan, eyes quickly looking away as if he was suddenly nervous.

Sitting his tea down on their table, his eyes then began to go over the words on the paper. It did not take long to realize exactly why they had been whispering rather than discussing such a thing out loud. He could feel his ears slowly burning as he continued to read.

'The smaller bodied male clung desperately to the shoulders of the other, breath coming out in quick pathetic pants. "Ah....ah Lan Zhan! They....haaa....are getting closer. We shouldn't....AH!" His voice choked off from the way the horse jostled them, the hard member inside him brushing over a certain spot.  
His words were ignored as the other just made the horse go faster before pushing his hips up, cock only pressing deeper inside the others body. He did not seem to care much for the enemies pursuing them. It seemed his main focus was on punishing the body in his lap, seeing what kind of sound he could pull from him. Wei Wuxians lips parted in a lewd cry as he tightened around him, feeling a hand inside his robes pulling mercilessly at a nipple. The sound of the enemies chasing them was quickly becoming faded in his ears, the sound of his blood rushing was way louder. '

"........." His hand shook a bit, brows furrowing as he read more. The more he read, the more his ears burned. 

"Lan Zhan do you like it? I came up with the idea myself. Huaisang here kept telling me it was not plausible and impossible, but its really good right?" 

There was a snapping sound as Nie Huaisang shut his fan. "It is impossible. Quite impractical too. You always request things that make no sense!" He let out what almost sounded like a groan. "On a horse? really?" 

Lan Wangji simply reached down and grabbed a cup as the two of them began to argue in hushed tones over what positions were possible or not, getting very into the discussion. 

It wasn't until Wei Wuxian went for his cup only to find it not there did he pause and slowly turn to look at the taller male standing there still staring at the papers, seemingly unaware that the cup he had slowly downed was most certainly not his tea.

"Lan Zhan..."

"...."

Nie Huaisang seemed confused as to what the big deal was until Wei Wuxian laughed and reached for a cup.

"Fine. If you wanted my wine that bad you could have just asked. I suppose I will drink your tea then. Ah...but maybe you just wanted a second hand kiss? But we are already so close. You could have just taken one from me personally." He sipped the tea before putting the cup down and standing up, starting to gather things. "Huaisang, please be ready. I ask your assistance."

"My....my assistance? For what?" The pretty male looked a bit confused as he watched Wei Wuxian who seemed to wait for something.

"You..." Began Lan Wangji, before he suddenly seemed to sway in place briefly.

"Now." Wei Wuxian easily caught the other, Nie Huaisang scrambling to shove a few things away before taking a few moments then took Lan Wangjis other arm. 

"Is....he ok?" He asked cautiously.

"Ah. He's fine. Lans apparently dont handle alcohol very well. Can you help me get him back to our place? Since its closer than yours."

"Ah, of course. Ah, who would have thought he would have followed." Huaisangs tone showed how he actually felt though. He was silently wondering what kind of way the man might treat him.

"Ah, but its kind of nostalgic, right? Remember when we were younger and he read what you wrote on the fans?"

"...."

"Its like that all over again! Besides, I got the brunt end of that so I am sure you will be fine."

By the time they made it back, Nie Huaisang was honestly surprised that the jade had not woken from the slight bickering. "He sure is a heavy sleeper." He muttered with thin brows furrowed, helping the other place him on the bed. Once they were done he turned back to his old friend with a sigh, fan mysteriously appearing back in his hand as he gently waved it. "Anyway, I should probably leave. You gave me another ridiculous list of impossible scenarios."

"Actually about half of them I have tried!"

The one with the fan almost choked. "I beg your Pardon?"

"Yeah...like the one I wrote with the sword, well i guess it was not actually real, but i still-"

"Ah! Swords arent meant for-" he was in the middle of feeling scandalized at the thought before quickly shutting up, realizing Lan Wangji had sat up.

"Ah! Lan Wangji you-" The more dainty looking man began, only for the words to die in his throat as arms were suddenly thrown around Wei Wuxian. The male didn't look all that surprised, and just let the other cling to him a moment.

"Lan Zhan, LAn Zhan, we are home! Did you want something?"

He spoke in a way that showed he was very used to dealing with such a thing. This was a little surprising to Nie Huaisang, but what was more surprising that that was the fact that the jades hands seemed to be very....touchy. Lan Wangji was feeling over Wei Wuxians chest, standing up more so he could bury his face into the slender males neck and slowly breath in. Now he has written many many raunchy things, but somehow just seeing such a simple thing right in front of him has his cheeks flushing a bit. Somehow he couldn't look away as he watched the tall man nip at the nape of Wei Wuxians neck. This seemed to actually surprise the other. "Ah....Lan Zhan? We aren't exactly alone. Huaisang is still here...ah?! Lan Zhan your hands!" Nie Huaisangs eyes slowly lowered, noticing that hands had already started working open the robes Wei Wuxian had on. 

Oh.

What had he gotten himself into! He needed to leave. It asn't like he was supposed to watch such a thing. Sure, he was as shameless as they came. He wrote lewd porn, occasionally drew it, had all kinds of books, but never in his life had he seen two people actually-

"Ah....Lan Zhan you shouldnt....nn....we really shouldnt." Another gasp escaped Wei Wuxian. Nie Huaisang couldnt see what was being done, but Lan Wangjis hands were inside those opened robes, seeming to be playing with the sensitive flesh underneath. A single hand came up to grip the males chin to force his lips to meet the taller males in a hard kiss. A muffled sound escaped as Wei Wuxian seemed to be unable to argue with him. Honestly Huaisang wasn't sure why, but his legs just moved on their own and found him a spot to sit. 

"Mine...."

"Lan Zhan...ha...ah....yes yes all yours. What are you doing. Hey....don't....mmmm" Wei Wuxian cut off as he felt the bulge in the other fabric when he pressed his rear back. "Oh....so hard already. I see. Did that story get you all worked up? Haha...and you say that I am the shameless one. Here you are feeling me up in front of another person. You have me half dressed in front of him. Am I really the shameless o- ah!" He was cut of as the other pushed his hips forward, grinding against the other ass as if to shut him up that way. Before Wei Wuxian could make a single remark about this he suddenly found himself on his stomach in bed and significantly more exposed. That sure happened fast! "Lan Z-" FGeeling his cheeks suddenly fondled he couldnt help but to press back into those hands. The way they squeezed, just how he liked it! What he didnt expect was the hot breath suddenly there, and a quick pain as teeth sank into his flesh. He yelped. "Lan Zhan where are you biting?!" There wasn't a response as instead there was suddenly a bite on his other cheek as well! Squirming his hips with a whine he tried to reach behind to smack at the other. "Stop biting! Are you an animal?" 

'Oh....what good material for writing' Nie Huaisang couldn't help but to think to himself as he watched the struggle going on in bed. Despite the male trying to flail around, Lan Wangji didnt really seem to be having any struggles at all in subduing him. Instead, he just spread those exposed cheeks of the others rear and leaned down to leave a slow long lick from his hole and slowly up his crack. The male watching from the side could see how Wei Wuxians body seemed to arch at the lick, a soft plea falling from his lips. 

"Ah....don't tease so much."

"Nn."

"Ahhh....yes...." Wei Wuxian pressed his face into the pillow as he felt his husbands tongue swirl around his hole before pressing it inside. He let out a pleased sound as he felt the hot muscle press deeper, not bothering to muffle himself since he knew their room was soundproof thanks to charms. He had momentarily forgotten the fact that Nie Huaisang was sitting in the room still. All he was focused on was the way his asscheeks were being squeezed in an almost bruising force as that tongue pulled out before pressing back in. "NNN....Fuck....i need more....Lan Zhan...haaaa...." He reached back, groping a bit before he felt the headband and pulled. Feeling this Lan Wangji sat up some, pulling away and staring at how his lover had twisted himself to pull that off. Wei Wuxian looked satisfied as he waved it like a prize. His face did not change as he leaned forward to take the forhead ribbon from the other, forcing him to turn back around as he tied his hands in front of him with the ribbon. "Hey!"

"Stay." Was all that fell from Lan Wangjis lips as he sat back some and groped around for a moment inside the robes that Wei Wuxian still had on halfway. He pulled out the hidden vial he was looking for before he put some of the substance on his fingers. He then wasted no time in pressing two fingers into the other without mercy. The other male made a sound of discomfort, but didnt bother stopping him. When his husband got this way it also left him feeling pretty excited as well, so he wasn't going to complain about a little discomfort. Instead he just pressed his hips back as those fingers worked in and out of him. The fingers shifted and he let out a pleased sound as they brushed that hidden spot, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. LAn Wangji took this chance to shove in a third finger, resulting in a sort of whine from the other. 

"Wasting no time today i see..." His voice was a little breathless, but then he groaned as the fingers were pulled out, left feeling empty inside. He wasn't left feeling empty for long though. After a few moments he could feel something else pressing inside. Gritting his teeth some he focused on trying to relax his body since the forplay was pretty short today since they were both more interested in getting down to the actual act. "Shit..." He groaned out as the others dick slowly stretched him. Thankfully he was already used to such a pain, but that doesnt make it get any better. He let out a pained gasp as the other suddenly pressed forward without warning, completely burying himself into the his tight warmth. "Ah....fuck. Patience!" He let his head hang for a moment, but in doing that his gaze ended up connecting with Nie Huaisangs. Oh right...he was there. Wait why was he still these? He didnt know why, but the fact that there was someone watching made his dick twitch. While he was distracted Lan Wangji pulled out some before pressing back in making Wei Wuxian bite his lip to try and muffle the pathetic sound that wanted to escape. Ah fuck why was his body suddenly so hot? He tightened around Lan Wangji without even thinking about it, causing a sharp inhale from the other. Suddenly feeling really bold he arched his back so that his rear was a bit higher up, moaning. "Fuck me Lan Zhan! Make me scream. Make my body yours over and over again."

"Yes."

* * *

By the time Nie Huaisang made it home he felt like he had ages a few years. Those two had went multiple rounds and did things that he never could have imagined, things he really wished he didn't know where possible. He never thought that such a thing would leave him feeling traumatized, but some of those things really should not have been possible. He locked himself in his room, refusing the leave it for a week.

A few month later a book was published. A book so lewd that it became big talk, quickly selling out.

A second book came out a few months after that, under the same pen name.

"Lan Zhan take a look at this book. It's really fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so rough ah  
> I just really wasnt feeling the smut so i decided not to write what i originally planned.   
> Just know Wwx couldnt leave the bed the next day hahahaha


End file.
